


I Promised Myself I Won't Let You Complete Me

by skyezekiel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyezekiel/pseuds/skyezekiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promised Myself I Won't Let You Complete Me

It was washing over her wave after wave, drowning her in eternal bliss.  


_This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong._  


She ignored the voice in her head, tilting her head backwards in a needy sigh. His hand slid from her waist to her thigh, a groan escaping his lips.  


Her mind was empty yet in a mess at the same time. It was such a primal desire, and yet it felt like a want more than a need. And it was wrong. It was so wrong. She loved him, and she hated him. She loved that he belonged to her the past hour, but hated that he made her complete.  


Leaning down, she bit down on his ear, as gently as she could. The last moan fought its way out of her throat, as her entire system was shuddering from the overwhelming feeling.  


They are polar opposites; he heads the organization that clashes with hers. But who they are did not matter tonight.  


He was on the verge of passing out, his lidded eyes searching the face above them. He smiled, but he was too tired to keep the grin going. He shut his eyes completely, relaxing onto the hotel mattress.  


And she cried. She cried because it was too beautiful, and she cried because it was too beautiful to last.  


She lied down beside him. There was a feeling that pressed against her ribcage, begging to be let out in the form of salty liquids. Was it remorse? Pity? Agony? Hurt? Empathy? Ecstasy? Dejection? …She couldn’t find the word.  


So she gave up looking for a word. She leaned closer to him. She rested her head on his chest. She let the rhythmic “thump, thump, thump” lull her to sleep.  


She made a mistake. She fell in love tonight. 

_I’m sorry but I fell in love tonight,_  
_I didn’t mean to fall in love tonight,_  
_Could we pretend that we’re in love…?_

**Author's Note:**

> My tiny tiny contribution to Skyeward Smut Month. I couldn't resist adding the bit of angst (?) at the end because guess who's the Skyeward trash that likes to make her babies cry for no good reason.


End file.
